(can't help) falling in love
by notdonewithyou
Summary: The citizens of Storybrooke have defeated the darkness and rescued Killian from the Underworld. So, of course, a party at Granny's is in order. Captain Swan.


**Well everyone, I've done it. With this fic, I've reached 50,000 posts. And good lord what a journey it has been. It only seemed right that my 50,000th post should be something a lot of you have been asking for. A story. A big shout out to Ashley** **(captainswanouat** **)** **for giving me this idea and letting me run with it. It is dedicated to her, and every single one of my followers that have made my blogging experience that much more amazing. I love you all, and you inspire me every day.**

 **Sadly, I am not Adam Horowitz nor am I Eddy Kitsis.**

 _Take my hand  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help  
Falling in love with you_

The chatter echoing through the diner signaled that the party was in full swing. It seemed to become a sort of tradition. Every time the heroes overcame adversity, some kind of party was thrown at Granny's, and the one happening in the dining room was no different. The dwarves were the loudest of all, just like they always were, even if they weren't the most excited. They just couldn't help themselves around each other. Emma could see her parents talking to Granny from her seat in the back booth. She knew she should have been celebrating but couldn't bring herself to part from Killian's side. She had gone to hell and back for him. Literally.

Tightening her hand around his hook, she leaned more into his chest, just taking in the fact that he was really there with her again. It wasn't a dream or an illusion. His heart thumped steadily under her ear, now free of the darkness that had plagued the both of them, as he played with her hair. Looking up at him, Emma could see he was no worse for wear but being in the Underworld had taken a toll on him. That was another reason for not wanting to leave his side; she didn't want to leave him alone again.

"Can I have your attention please?" Emma heard her father's voice, making both Emma and Killian look up. "I'd just like to say how happy I am that we could all come together to celebrate the happy return of our _favorite_ pirate."

Everyone in the room laughed, and Emma didn't miss the blush go across Killian's face at her father's friendly words. It had taken them so long to finally get on the right foot, she assumed he was still getting used to it. The fact that her father and boyfriend—that word sounded so wrong after everything they had been through—were finally getting along made her happy beyond words.

"Killian, I want to thank you for your sacrifice so Emma could defeat the darkness—"

Killian waved his hand, cutting the man off. "It was nothing you wouldn't do for your love, mate," he said, clearing his throat. "Besides, you all already paid me back by coming to get me in that hellish place."

David smiled at him, raising his glass. "Either way, thank you. It's good to have you back."

The room erupted in cheers once more as everyone drank to the success of getting the pirate back. People came by their booth, clapping Killian on the back or shaking his hand. He had come a long way with everyone from being the selfish pirate that had stolen the bean back to the Enchanted Forest. Emma felt the corners of her lips turn up when she saw how everyone acted towards him. He had helped her realize that Storybrooke was home; she hoped she had done the same for him. There was nowhere else that he belonged but with them.

"Emma, love, can we step outside for a moment?" Killian asked, and she could see something akin to fear written in his eyes.

"Of course," she said, getting up from the booth.

They got a couple of catcalls as they walked out the door, as if everyone expected them to act like horny teenagers the first moment they were alone. It was true that they hadn't really been alone since he had been back, but she could tell Killian had something on his mind. Through the years, he had become an open book to her. A smile graced her lips as she remembered him saying the same thing to her over a year before. If someone had ever told her she would fall completely head over heels in love with Captain Hook, she would have thrown them in the loony bin. But being in love with him was a reality that she never wanted to change.

Killian pulled out a seat for her at one of the tables, immediately taking her hand once he sat beside her. "Do you remember the last time we were out here?" He asked, leaning back in his seat and taking a deep breath.

Biting her lip, Emma looked at their intertwined hands, rubbing her thumb along his. "How could I forget?" When she looked back up at him, worry worked its way through her. He still had that look on his face. "Are you okay?"

Killian simply nodded, letting go of her hand to run it over his face. "'M fine, love. I'm just not quite used to be the positive center of attention around this place. Still getting used to not being hated or having feelings of indifference toward me."

It was true that it had taken the town some time to warm up to Killian, but once they had realized that Emma was staying with him for good, that he had proved himself worthy of the Savior's affections, everyone had begun to see what Emma saw in him. His bravery in taking on the darkness, his loyalty in sticking by the royal family for so long, and his pure love for Emma shining through his every action had shown the townspeople just what an honorable man he was.

"Hey," Emma said, lifting her hand from the table to cradle his cheek. He immediately leaned into it, sighing at her touch. "This is your home now, Killian, just like anyone else here. Right here. You've laid down your life to protect this place more than once. Of course, they don't hate you. How could they hate a dashing pirate like you?"

Emma knew Killian could tell she was trying to make him smile, but it worked nonetheless. His lips turned up in that signature crooked smile that she loved. "Dashing, you say?"

"Oh, very," Emma replied, moving her chair closer to his. Her fingers carded through his lengthening hair, twirling her fingers in the ends of it. "I think this dashing pirate needs a haircut, though."

"You do know that most pirates have long hair, don't you?" Killian chuckled, reaching up to take her hand and kissing her palm.

Emma sighed at his touch, and the pair sat beneath the clear sky. The sky was filled with stars, but they only had eyes for one another. Killian would trace patterns into her palm, and Emma would do the same in turn. There was no need for words as they just enjoyed one another's company, the party almost all but forgotten. It wasn't until Killian drew a simple circle into her hand that she felt the weight of the ring beneath her sweater.

As if sensing her apprehension, Killian pulled his hand back. "Something wrong, love?"

Emma smiled sadly at him before reaching around her neck and pulling off the necklace. Holding up the ring between them, she turned it between her fingers for a moment. The ring had been her one stronghold while she and her family had fought to get him back in the Underworld. When the doubt crept in and she thought she might fail him, she would look at the ring and remember all that it stood for. There had been so many times that he had fought for her, and that ring reminded her not to give up on him.

"You should have this back," Emma finally said, placing it in his hand.

Killian immediately shook his head. "I gave this to you, Emma."

"And you died that day," Emma said sadly, the memory still painfully fresh in her mind. The blood running from his neck, the life draining from his voice. It was too painful to think about. "If this really has kept you alive all these years, I don't want it. I can't lose you again."

Killian smiled at her, closing his fist around the ring as he chuckled to himself. "Emma, do you remember what I said to you when I gave it to you?"

"You said that you wanted me to have it so I could come back to you."

He nodded, playing with the clasp of the chain with his fingers. "I also said it was to remind you that you have someone that loves you, to remind you that _I_ love you." They both smiled then, still getting used to hearing those three wonderful words. Killian sighed then, finally giving up on the clasp. "I always thought the ring kept me alive, because Liam had given it to me right before his death, but I don't need it for that anymore. I have the best lucky charm in all the realms."

Emma had a suspicion as to what he was going to say, but that didn't mean she didn't want to hear it. "And what might that be?"

"An amazing woman who would go to the end of the world for me, and that's all I need," Killian said, before standing from his chair. "Now, I know you seemed against this in Camelot, but Emma, we've been through so much already. I don't think there's anything we can't face."

Emma seemed confused for just a moment before Killian stooped to one knee. Her heart immediately began to race, and she could feel tears pricking at her eyes. "Killian—"

He immediately held up his hand, shaking his head. "Before you go on thinking that this is completely spur-of-the-moment, I asked for your father and Henry's permission as soon as we got back from the Underworld. I know it's a bit old fashioned for you, but it was important for me to ask him."

Emma couldn't bring herself to say anything; she was too shocked to believe it was happening. She had admitted to herself that she had been disappointed in Camelot that Killian giving her the ring wasn't a proposal. Having him down on one knee in front of her was something she had wanted for a while, even if she hadn't realized. So, she simply waved her hand to him. "Continue."

Killian grinned at her, taking her hand in his, and he smiled even more when she took hold of his hook. "Emma, when we met, I was nothing but a selfish pirate out for revenge and nothing else. But you changed something in me. I thought I wasn't able to be loved again; I thought I had lost my chance at a happy ending, but you pulled me from the darkness. You showed me how amazing the light could be." He squeezed her hand tightly then, and they could both feel the ring between their palms. "I think we can both appreciate it a little more now. But you saw through the bravado, the charisma and found the real Killian Jones. And you loved him for everything that he was."

He stopped as Emma began to sniff, pulling her hands away from his for a moment to wipe her eyes. She wanted to be able to remember the day with perfect clarity, and her eyes were too filled with tears to see. "Don't stop on my account," she giggled, wrapping her hands back around his hand and hook once more.

"As you wish." Killian kissed the back of her hand then, lifting their joined hands to wipe a stray tear away. "And in that journey, I fell for you, hard. Madly, passionately. You are the bravest woman I have ever met, you constantly keep me on my toes, and your capacity for love astounds me more and more every day. I feel honored that I'm the man you've chosen to love, and I want you to know that I choose you, too." He let go of her hand then, holding up his brother's ring to her. "So, Swan. Emma. My love, will you do _me_ the honor of becoming my wife?"

Emma paused for a moment, just letting all his words sink in completely. She never doubted his love, but it still amazed her every time he professed his love for her. It was something she was still getting used to, and she was going to have a lifetime more to do so. "Do you really expect me to say no?"

"It still doesn't hurt to hear," he grinned, wiggling the ring.

"Of course, you silly pirate!" She laughed, bringing a hand up to her mouth; she couldn't believe it was happening. "Yes."

Killian started to slide the ring onto her finger but stopped when the chain wouldn't allow it. "Do you mind helping me, love?" He chuckled nervously.

Emma took the chain's clasp between her fingers, undoing it and sliding the ring off of the chain. Immediately, she put the ring back in Killian's hand, wanting him to be the one to do the honors. She hadn't realized she was shaking until she held out her left hand for him to put the ring on.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"Excited," she replied, her voice sure and sincere.

He smiled widely then, wasting no time in pushing the ring onto her ring finger. His thumb ran over the band for a moment, just taking it in. Emma had said yes to the rest of their lives. Their future could really, finally start. "I understand this isn't the typical ring in this land, so if you want we can get an—"

Her lips were on his before he could even protest, his face cupped by her hands. With that kiss, she hoped to erase every last doubt he had left in his head. The ring on her finger stood for more than just their commitment; it was a fresh start. Gone were the heartache and misery. In their place were hope and love, what they had been to each other all along.

"It's perfect."


End file.
